shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Jintra Bome/Abilities and Powers
Abilities and Powers Speed Since he is very young and filled with energy, Jintra is naturally fast he can out do the older members of the board. Being the youngest and most energetic can easily over power most opponents. Along with soru he can move from point a to point b in an instant. However his true speed is whenever he rides on some of his art, such as a bird or such. He is able to move much faster with these creatures by his side, he true was shown whenever he had ambushed an opponent. He did a suicide bomb like attack, but he had escaped the last second before his art could go off. Strength Jintra seems to have better speed than strength; Smoker easily overpowered him because of the body mass and such. But Jintra is still learning the fundamentals of rokushiki, Senju predicts that if Jintra keeps his training with Rokushiki up. He could be able to use the life return technique to allow him to become stronger. But as of now Jintra is more of a speed user and not much of a physical strength user. Swordsmanship Even though the fullness of his skills has not been revealed, it was seen during a training session with Senju and Mitsuhide. That Jintra is somewhat skilled with a sword, he was able to cut down the training dummies and even the real opponents that have been training with him. Jintra brags that he is the best swordsmen in the world, but it has been proven false whenever he had fought against Tashigi. At the start of the battle he had the upper hand and did give her a few strikes, but in the end he got mad. Thus she was able to defeat him and he was captured. But as commented by her, is that Jintra put anger behind every strike he had and with his bombs didn’t help either. So it does appear that Jintra uses his bombs in battle with his sword. Stealth As Senju’s eyes and ears, Jintra has a masterful degree of stealth. Thus why donning the black cloak and using the scope he wears on his left eye. Jintra is good at stealth he has shown to be able to blend in with almost any kind of crowd; this was shown whenever Smoker and Tashigi had chased after him. Jintra had slipped into an alley way and then into a massive crowd of people. He was able to ambush Smoker with his bombs and since he is an assassin he must have a skill as this to make him just as deadly. Assassin Skills Jintra from a young age had been taught to be a good assassin, however after Senju’s training. Jintra has become the greatest assassin that Senju corporations has, Jintra has shown to use bomb assassination the best. He has set several bombs in the office of Senju’s rivals and other crime lords in order to make Senju a fighting force and a dominant one at that. But Jintra does often use other forms of assassination and as such, he is a well rounded assassin. Devil Fruit The Hiba Hiba no Mi (起爆起爆) is a Paramecia-type Devil Fruit in which the user is able to produce and manipulate a C4 like substances, yet to be understood by scientists. Hiba (起爆) coming from Hibakusha (被爆者), meaning "Bomb Victims or Injures" in both Viz Manga, and the FUNimation dub called the C4-C4 Fruit. Strengths The main strengths of this fruit is allows the user to grow a mouth on the palm of their hands and one in their chest. Through these 3 and the user's own mouth, they can produce a liquid explosive that quickly hardens. The user of this fruit is able to form this liquid into models of different things from small animals even to life sized clones of the user. The molecules that are in this substances hold a unique property. They move so fast and the user is able to manipulate the molecules in which it gives the illusion of this substance moving as a living thing. As the molecules move at such high speeds they will become unstable and heat up to the point that it will heat up the oxygen around it and explode. The user is able to manipulate the molecules to go so fast that they wouldn't be able to contain themselves and thus why it causes an explosion. Of course the user has full control over the molecules of this making them to have their art come "to life" through this actions. The user also is able to encoat himself with such things as well, to make it a shield on their bodies. But what is truly amazing about this fruit is the fact that user has an unlimited amount of this explosive substance in order to make this fruit a deadly one and makes the user the worlds greatest bomber ever. Weaknesses It would appear that the mouth in the users chest is used as a last result in a great suicide bomb. But in doing this the user will kill themselves, other than this weakness the user will suffer the standard weakness of the devil fruit. Usage This fruit has a few different level of usage, the first being most basic and versatile form of this substance, that is created from a single palm mouth. These are small animated dolls that often resemble animals. Depending upon which variation is created, they will retain the abilities of the creatures they where modeled after, i.e. those resembling birds can still fly. This feature combined with their little independent explosive power, makes them excellent for covert operations. He can produce and release a significant number of them at high speeds. Haki Jintra is a novice at haki, he has shown to increase his senses and as an assassin Jintra is able to smell out opponents. Jintra boasts that he is able to even smell out gun powder and often can tell whenever it was fired or such. He has increased his durability with this as well, using his haki to protect his bombs that he creates in order to make sure that they explode. However Jintra was unlucky to have the ability to knock out his opponents with haki. Rokushiki Jintra has a basic understanding of Rokushiki he being more of a speed fighter; Jintra has a full mastery over Soru. Other than this, Jintra is still a novice at using Rokushiki. He was able to overpower smoker and Tashigi for a few times during their battles he had used the soru techniques. To quickly disperse his bombs through the area in order for him to have injured the two. Category:Kazekage21 Category:Character Subpages